1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memo block base and container with innovatory new features, and more particularly to a memo block base and container that is provided with magnetic suspension device, so as to achieve the convenient, solid, vivid and interesting effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memo blocks are widely used by people of all walks of life to make a pen or pencil notation on the upper sheet at any time. Therefore, memo blocks are indispensible in modern life.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional memo block 10 is composed by a pile of straight and regularly cut notepapers, one side surface of the memo block 10 may be glued to form a spine, so as for a user to open and look over the memo block 10, and a container 20 is provided to hold the memo block 10 in the right position. While being facilitated, referring to FIG. 2, an upper notepaper is torn and removed from the opening 201 of the container 20 for a user to make a pen or pencil notation thereon.
However, it is harder for a user to remove the notepapers near the bottom out of the opening 201 of the container 20 as the notepapers become less. Moreover, the outlook of the conventional memo block 10 and container 20 looks dull and plain.